finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Crayak
Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jonathan Grove page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:19, September 6, 2009 FD Books By any chance, do you know of where to read the FD books online? Ggjk 02:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Death total? Since you have all the FD books, do you know how many died in all of the accidents in all of the novels? I wanna figure it out because I'm planning on making a page that lists the total amount of deaths from the novels and movies (and maybe comics) and how each person died. Ggjk 14:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Deaths of the senses deaths Whoa, someone gets decapitated by a platinum record and another is impaled by an icicle? Sounds creative! Since I don't know anyone from that story, you can do all the characters from that novel and I'll work on some of the other ones. Ggjk 21:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re-check Is Nadia Monroy among the 52 casualties during the McKinley Speedway crash? Ggjk 20:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Books 1 and 2 I'm sure you can already tell, but I finally got the first Final Destination novel, and plan on receiving the second one soon so I should be able to improve and create more articles about the characters from the second story in a few days. Ggjk 21:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion/Quick Question Compared the Dead Reckoning, Destination Zero sucks. I was more pleased to see Hal drown as opposed to Zack getting bisected by the sheet of glass. Also, should the victims claimed by Bill be added to the Death's list? I remember reading about one prostitute who came to the harbor and dropped dead after he chopped to pieces. Ggjk 01:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you snake! XD You totally beat me to the Spring Break comics! I was just getting ready to write all the articles on them in a few days! hahaha. Justaconcept 22:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Spring Break I just got mine about 2 days ago in the mail. But I guess I should have acted more quickly. haha. So what did you think of it? I thought it was exactly what one would expect. Except the ending was a little strange, and I never thought that would happen....The deaths weren't all TOO boring or unoriginal. I liked the idea of the motorboat, the forklift, the helicopter, and falling on the skeleton. Those would be interesting to see on the big screen. ;) A little unique twist with her drawing signs of what was going to happen next, but not too out of the ordinary. I had trouble keeping up with the characters. They didn't introduced them, or at least not well. But I like how flight 180 came back :D As well as the recurring theme of 1188. Yes, how could I forget about the death quotes? That was one of my favorite parts. It helped fill in gaps and create an atmosphere. I guess the illustrator's talents are limited in designing characters. The art style was totally befitting, though. I wish these comics would have been made into a movie in place of The Final Destination...haha. At least they had more fresh ideas and better death scenes. But anyways, I've already read Sacrifice from a download I found online. It was kind of disappointing. There really isn't per say....specific character deaths in it. Just the guy seeing what would have happened if he were there. At least from what I remember...I read it at least 5 months ago. I won't spoil it all for you, but it's incredibly short. However, it does deviate from the regular premonition/save friends/then get stalked by death formula. Gino? Wasn't some scuba diver named Gino impaled in the mouth by glass in the Spring Break comic? Ggjk 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Rocky Mountain High Okay, I noticed in the credits of FD2 during the listing of the in-film songs, it says Rocky Mountain High....twice, at that. Now, we all know that song was the ill-omen from the first FD indicating someone was going to die, but I scanned and searched the WHOLE movie of FD2 and I couldn't find a moment where Rocky Mountain High was played. Do you know when it was, or have any thoughts? Justaconcept 02:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Alex Browning You know what I just found out? Alex Browning would have been in FD2, but there were disputes over his pay, so he left. So they HAD to kill him off. That makes me SO mad. Can you imagine how much more awesome FD2 would have been if Alex Browning were in it??! And we have to miss out on that potential all because of stupid salary issues! Justaconcept 03:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) >:C Gap Ok so, I just got Looks Could Kill in the mail and plan to read it pretty soon (and judging by how fast I read End of the Line I'll finish in a few days). My friend said it's pretty graphic like End of the Line too, plus Sherry gets to talk to Death in person, so that should be interesting. Looking forward to Shiraz's death. However, I don't have Dead Man's Hand yet (the latest it'll come in is the 15th). Since I don't know the total body count in that novel (and don't want to screw up the number of the deaths by adding Looks Could Kill before Dead Man's Hand, since it came before Looks Could Kill) could you do that section of the list? I know how everyone dies but don't want to forget anyone since some deaths may not have been mentioned (particularly Dan Hoffman and Leon Khalid from Destination Zero) when I looked up the information on the books. I'll do Looks Could Kill and keep it on my userpage like you've done with the other novels and the comic. Ggjk 20:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I recently downloaded the Spring Break comic online (not that great but Jake's death was awesome) and I was wondering if when we make the articles if we should provide the pictures of what each character looks like. Ggjk 16:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : OK that's cool. I can also get some screenshots of the characters as well. Ggjk 21:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Kimbery Corman Thank you sir for saving my edits to the Kimberly Corman page from the evils of Unregistered Contributer. :) New Articles? I'm getting tired of these goddamn Unregistered Contributers screwing things up with the Death of the Senses characters, not to mention the rest of FD Wiki. Would you mind making all of the articles so no one decides to write down more stupid crap about them? >_> I'd do it myself but I don't have the book, nor do I know that much about them. Ggjk 22:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that's okay, and I really liked all of the books, a lot more than the movies. I will say though that Destination Zero is the worst out of them all, considering all the stupid sub-plots and how fast everything goes. I was pleased to read about Al Kinsey and Will Sax biting the dust though, not to mention everyone who died in the Victorian era (minus Bill Sangster, since his death was about four sentences). Their deaths were pretty graphic. Right now I'm just doing all the miscellaneous articles to make the Wiki bigger, hence all the recently new pages. : Dead Man's Hand also wasn't that great but surprisingly hilarious. Now that you think about it, almost every situation in that story was immediately toned down with humor (like the part where Allie vomited on Tom after Murphy's corpse fell on her and when Arlen pissed himself). It wasn't until after I read it that I realized someone getting cut in half by a stoplight is shocking hilarious. I didn't like the way it ended though; that was way too depressing. They even found a way to make Arlen's death (which I thought would be funny in a dark way) upsetting. None of the deaths were really good because of how sad they seemed, except for Tony's and the whole Merlin's Tower accident. : Looks Could Kill is definitely a good book though. Although everyone is pompous I love how that story provided the background of each character, and the accident itself was pretty well written. I'm still trying to figure out how Gunter died before Cabernet, but hey. If you haven't gotten there yet, Shiraz's death is the best, but a bit exaggerated. It's not the best out of the five, but still pretty good to read. : Dead Reckoning is on the borderline of being the best book. I love the way Death was depicted in Jess' dream, and the dream she had entirely. Like all the other books it had it's share of humor, but I just loved the tone and setting to it. And, like the films, most of the deaths seemed logical. People get run over by cars all the time, and it's easy to break your neck if you fall in a sewer. Macy appeared to be the nicest out of everyone in the entire novel series, so it was very upsetting to see her die, especially after avoiding death six (or seven) times. However the way she died was very creative and enjoyable. If only that happened to Eric.... : But his ass got nailed with the surfboard at the end so it's all good. XD I'm starting to wonder why he died last since his death was skipped; I think the author just wanted to give the readers what they wanted. : End of the Line may just be the best book out of all six (though I've yet to read Death of the Senses). Not sure how far you are but all the deaths were not only graphic, but detailed as well, even for Jack Cohen, who simply fell on a corkscrew. The Kate Shelley sub-plot was thrilling as well, and I couldn't help but like the little issues she had with her job and Brad. Yes, it was funny to read about Brad seeing Danny and Kate having sex. XD I finished the book in two days; it was THAT addicting. Even though the accident didn't occur for a while, it was still a nice read. And it was worth going through all those pages to see the college students die. I'm wondering what happened to Louise, but I guess she's fine now. : Anyway, I suggest you finish End of the Line first. Looks Could Kill can wait, but the latter is definitely worth finishing ASAP. And I'm Pissed Notice how there's been an exceedingly large rise of dumbass editors on this site? T__T Ggjk 14:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'm just gonna start doing as many articles as I can before the dumbasses try to make them because I'm sick of looking at these poorly made pages even AFTER sending messages for the Unregistered Users to contact us about editing. Ggjk 10:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Positively Blissful I've noticed that you, me and Justaconcept have become admins, which means we can control who gets blocked from the website. Take note that we can't ban all the Unregistered Contributors (especially without a warning or valid reason) but we DO have the power to do so now, which is good enough for me. :D Ggjk 00:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Death total? 2 I thought the death toll for Flight 180 was 280, not 287? The news reporter said "All 287 passengers are feared dead." but immediately afterwards said that several people (Alex and the group) got off. Does this mean there were really 294 people on the plane altogether? Ggjk 02:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC)